


The Journey of the Sword

by Crazyanimee



Series: The Journey [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyanimee/pseuds/Crazyanimee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi the next Demon king, was forced to go on a journey to get a Legendary Sword. In that journey he met people and made friends. But why were the girls thinking he proposed to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a Repost. I mean I'm Editing this stuff from uni so... gotta save them somewhere.

**Prologue**

It was the world of magic and monsters. Mysterious beings and strange phenomenon. And in this world humans knew the dangers of walking alone as there were many strange creatures that manifested as beautiful beings and took them away for many reasons.

"Reborn! Why do I have to do this again?" Tsunayoshi Sawada, young Demon King whined once again as he was forced to follow his teacher, who wasn't too far ahead.

"Stop whining Useless-Tsuna." His royal Magician Reborn retorted as he whacked Tsuna with his all powerful staff.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Tsuna said while rubbing the sore spot.

"Demon King's don't whine. We need to find the sword and fast. Don't test my patience Useless-Tsuna." He said in a matter of factly and sped up his pace while his useless student trailed behind him.

Tsuna just sighed. Why did they have to go to this journey? Oh he remembered, because Reborn told his father that he needed a sword to be the ruler. Who then told the current Demon King Timoteo who then decided that they should go on a journey to get the Legendary Sword Aeon. And now he was stuck here miles away from the Vongola Kingdom in search for that sword. And this wasn't the only time Tsuna was forced to do something too!

Tsuna was so shocked that day. He wanted to have a normal life. He was useless, he couldn't do anything. So he thought he'll forever be that way, and then came the Most Powerful Magician Reborn, who decided that he'll teach him everything. Teach him? It was actually torture. He loved torturing Tsuna and forced him to do all kinds of things. Tsuna remembered and shuddered. Those were horrible times. But Tsuna somehow managed to survive that and was actually strong. Then that fateful day came.

That day, they were choosing the successor of the Ninth king. Every demon with even a drop of Royal blood was present there. The Seers of the kingdom would choose the one who was eligible to be the next king. Anyone could be chosen but everyone was sure it would be Prince Xanxus. He was after all, the current King's son. Tsuna also had a bit of royal blood in him. So he had to attend too. But he didn't have the desire to be the Demon King in the first place so he ran away from the ceremony. It wasn’t like he was going to be chosen anyway. But no, Reborn couldn't have that happen. He had to make him participate in the succession ceremony by pushing him in front of those people. It was the most embarrassing thing that happened to Tsuna.

The seers were a bit surprised to see a 14 year old child fall in front of them, face flat on the ground, in a very spectacular (!) manner. Tsuna looked up from his position to see two pink haired women with black masks over their eyes. They smiled and for some odd reason they declared that he was the one eligible to be king.

That didn't go well with some people. Prince Xanxus was furious. He challenged Tsuna to a fight which he tried to run away from. He didn't want to be the King in the first place why were people still forcing him to become one? Tsuna was sure Prince Xanxus was a better candidate. But then when he saw him mistreating everyone around him, especially the servants something sparked inside him.

And they fought. Tsuna thought he couldn't let this person be King. He just wanted to stop him. When he was fighting he had missed the all knowing smirk Reborn was giving. Against all odds Tsuna won and became the official successor. All his protests that he didn't do it to become King were pushed aside and everyone hailed him as the new King.

That was four years ago. He wasn't the official king yet but will be. Tsuna still didn't understand why he hasn't run away from this yet and why people still tolerated him. He was useless and couldn't do anything right?

Currently the two of them were walking through the Salona forest, home of the dangerous werewolves. Tsuna felt a chill. Suddenly his hyper intuition told him something was happening up ahead.

"Reborn, something's happening there." Tsuna said and rushed there before Reborn could say anything. Not that he was planning on saying anything. He just watched his Useless student rush into trouble.

Tsuna was very startled to see a pack of wolves attacking a giant cat. The cat had silver fur. It was badly injured, blood was gushing out of its body. It was a werecat. The wolves weren't ordinary ones either, they were werewolves. Tsuna just sighed. Great… he couldn't let the cat die as it was outnumbered. Tsuna quickly wore his woolen mitten's which turned into leather gloves with an X marking on them. His normally dull brown eyes became orange and a flame was lit on his forehead.

"This is what people call an unfair match." Tsuna said as he stepped in. The wolves growled and so did the cat to remind him to mind his own business. Unfortunately Tsuna was too much of a hero to do so.

The wolves put their attention on Tsuna. Who was standing in front of the cat in a protective manner. He stared at the wolves as to provoke them to attack. The wolves growled and lunged toward him. They weren't much of a challenge to Tsuna. He dispatched them quickly and turned to the injured cat. It growled for a bit and then collapsed.

"What did you do now Useless-Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he made his way toward the injured cat. Tsuna was inspecting the wounds.

"It's injured. Can't we do something Reborn?" He asked.

"Heh." Reborn smirked. "I'm the world's greatest magician. Do not doubt my skill." Reborn then used his staff to heal the wounds. After a while the cat looked good as new. The sky was darkening so; they decided to call it a day for today.

Tsuna made a giant fire. They were dozing off when Tsuna felt a claw making its way to his throat. But thanks to his hyper intuition, he knew there was danger. He turned to the possible assassin to see it was a beautiful woman with silver hair that reached to her shoulders. Her eyes were an impressive shade of green.

"Why'd you do it?" The woman asked with unmasked fury in her voice.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Tsuna said as he was very startled to suddenly see someone who seemingly tried to kill him ask strange questions.

"That's the warecat you saved Useless-Tsuna." Reborn said as he sat a little further away from the two of them and watched with interest. He was very amused.

"Eh?" Tsuna couldn't believe it. This woman was the warecat? Tsuna then observed closely. Her hair resembled the cat's unique silver fur. He wearily looked for the cat but it was gone from the place he had put it.

"Answer my question!" She threatened.

"Eh? Why did I do what?" Tsuna was very confused.

"Don't act dumb! Why'd you step in? Was it because you felt pity? Was it because I'm a woman?"

"What? No, it's just that they were many of them and only one of you. It wasn't fair. As for you being a woman, I just noticed. Now can you move your claws?" Tsuna said being very uncomfortable as he stared at her open claws. The woman was a bit astonished. He would have done the same for anyone else!

"You are great!" The woman's face lit up. Tsuna only stared dumbly as her scowl turned into a grin. "I'm Hayako Gokudera …it would a great honor to become your wife!" she suddenly declared and bowed down.

"Wife?” Tsuna shrieked. “What wife? No! I don't need a wife." He then tried to make her stop bowing.

"That won't do." Hayako said darkly. He flinched. She was too intimidating. He couldn't reply anything.

"Isn't that great Tsuna? You got your first wife." Reborn said as he smirked. His Useless student never failed to be amusing.

"What? First wife? I don't need one!" Tsuna protests died out as Hayako started hunting for their engagement feast.

And to think Tsuna thought it was going to be a normal journey to find the Sword of Aeon too!


	2. The Salona Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna meets another eccentric person

**Chapter One: The Salona Forest**

The sword of Aeon was one of the many legendary swords in the world. It was said it only chooses the ones worthy of wielding it. It was rumored that the first Demon King Ieyasu Sawada also known as Giotto was the last known wielder. It had since rejected anyone who tried to even dare touch it or that how the rumors went. And Tsuna wondered why everyone was insisting for him to get that sword, he had no idea.

"Hii!" Tsuna screamed in the middle of the night and scrambles far away from his bed. "What are you doing Gokudera-san?"

Hayako Gokudera drowsily looked up rubbing her eyes. He had forced her to sleep further away from him but somehow in the middle of the night she had crawled into his bed.

"What's the matter Tenth?" Reborn had informed her of Tusna's identity as the next Demon King. He had also told her how pathetically he became one. Instead of leaving them she was further fascinated. 'The tenth is glorious' she said. And after that she started calling him Tenth. Tsuna couldn't help but think there was something wrong with the woman's head.

"You can't sleep in my bed."

"But aren't people who are married supposed to share a bed?"

"We are not married." Tsuna plainly stated.

"The tenth doesn't like me? I should end this pathetic life…" Her pale slender hand turned into sharp claws.

"NO!" Tsuna quickly grabbed her hand to stop her from cutting her throat. He then grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to calm her. "Listen Gokudera-san, I like you. You're a nice person and very kind. But this like isn't love. I like you as a friend. And friends of opposite gender don't sleep in the same bed. Do you understand?"

Gokudera wasn't actually listening. She was too dizzy from their closeness and too intoxicated by Tsuna's smell that she absentmindedly nodded. Tsuna being the oblivious fool didn't notice.

"Good." Tsuna let go of her shoulders. Gokudera was blushing a bit. He noticed this but couldn't figure out why. He had rarely met Females, ones that were actually nice to him. Usually they would snicker and whisper around him.

"Are you okay? You seem red." He put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Gokudera's blush deepened and she couldn't speak and fainted in embarrassment.

"Whoa!" Tsuna caught the unconscious werecat in his arms. "What happened? Is she sick?" He asked himself.

"Oh she's sick all right. Love sick." Reborn said from the other side as he was enjoying the little drama that occurred in front of him.

"Stop it Reborn. Gokudera-san needs rest and so do I." He slowly carried her in his arm and put her on her bed and tucked her in. The light of the fire enhanced her beauty by making her glow. Tsuna smiled and just went back to sleep.

The next morning Tsuna woke up to see Gokudera lying next to him. Why did he bother explaining anything to her? He quietly moved away from underneath her and gave a sigh.

"Useless-Tsuna you have no time for fooling around with your wife." Reborn said from behind.

"Reborn!" Tsuna jumped in surprise. "What are you… wait, fooling around with my wife? What on earth are you talking about? And why did you do that?"

"A Demon King must be ready for anything. You got surprised, means you lack training." Reborn said as his eyes glinted of misfortune, seeing that Tsuna decided not to talk further. Satisfied, Reborn pulled the map from his cloak.

"We're here." He pointed at the Salona Forest. The map was of the Retonil Kingdom which was situated next to the Vongola Kingdom. Next to the Salona forest was the Nigia City.

"Now where is the sword?"

"It's in the Ember city located near the Rivanki Kingdom. There is a temple inside a volcano and that is where the sword lies."

"What? We have to go through The Rivanki Kingdom? The kingdom of the bloody Vampires? Are you trying to get us killed? I heard the Queen is so dangerous that the people don't dare speak loudly. It's like a zombie land!"

Reborn smashed his almighty staff on Tsuna's head. Ignoring his groaning he said, "Useless-Tsuna you can't be like that. Demon Kings do not act wimpy."

"Whatever. Fine. How many days will it take?"

"Two days before we reach the Nigia City."

"So, we'll take more supplies from there move on the next place which is…" Tsuna looked at the map. It was the Hahesa Desert and in the middle of it was Rondor City.

"Rondor City." Reborn said it out loud.

"Hmn…."

Just then the two of them heard someone cracking their joints. Tsuna turned to see Gokudera waking up. The woman seemed drowsy. She then suddenly seemed alert and turned toward Tsuna who raised an eyebrow because of her odd behavior. She quickly ran in front of him and started bowing with mumbling apologies.

"Forgive me tenth! I could not wake up earlier and prepare food. I'm a disgrace as a wife!"

"Stop!" Tsuna tried to stop her. He grabbed her shoulders again to make her face him. "We aren't married and I don’t care. So you don't have to do that. We're friends okay? Don’t do that." Tsuna said with a smile. Gokudera quickly nodded. "Good." Tsuna stood up and headed for the river which wasn't far away.

"I'm going to catch some fish for breakfast." He said while walking away. Gokudera was in a daze. But she quickly rose up. "Take me with you tenth!" She followed Tsuna closely. Tsuna on the other hand sighed and rubbed his temples.

Reborn just stared at their retreating form. He smirked. He felt another presence at the river. There was something dangerous there. But his student was capable of handling things on his own. If he couldn't, well there was always more hellish training for him to do. Still, he should watch.

On another place of the forest a man was walking hastily. He had been following them closely for some time. His face turned a little red thinking of his idol, the Great Magician Reborn. Oh how he admired him! He was an aspiring magician himself. It was his dream to be taught by him. But suddenly he disappeared from the magician's guild in order to train some noble brat. He couldn't forgive it so easily. Oh yes, he would get him free from the grasps of that brat.

* * *

Tsuna was hearing the soft flowing music of the river. It was just ahead. There should be plenty of fish there. He has had enough of eating rice and grain. It's time for some meat.

"Don't worry tenth I'll catch us some nice fish!" Gokudera said confidently with glittering eyes. Tsuna just smiled. Suddenly his hyper intuition warned him of danger. But not his.

Tsuna quickly ran to the place where he sensed something was wrong. Gokudera followed him closely. He ran past many trees. The place wasn't faraway form the river so they arrived quickly at the scene. Tsuna was very stunned to see a young man with dark brown hair and same colored eyes fallen on the ground, surrounded by a bunch of werewolves. He was wearing black robes with golden lining. That showed he was a magician from the Magician's guild. A high powered one too. Usually they walk in groups. No matter how great their power was, they were useless without their staff and they couldn't fight. The young man’s staff was thrown far away from him. Currently he was powerless. Tsuna sighed.

"Tenth! Let me take care of them!" Gokudera eyed the wolves sharply. She had a bloodthirsty aura surrounding her. The werewolves had noticed their presence. They were growling dangerously toward them. The young man was scared out of his wits.

"No, Gokudera-san.” Tsuna put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Gokudera turned towards him. Tsuna gave an awkward smile. “You were heavily injured last time you fought them. Reborn may have healed those injuries…" He reached for a strand of her hair that was abstracting her face and brushed it aside. He stared with his sincere and beautiful eyes and gave a soft smile.

"I'd hate to see you get hurt again. Maybe next time. Stay here, Please?" He patted her head before striding towards the wolves. He didn’t notice the heavy blush that was now adorning her face. He had no idea about his ability to woo people.

"Now gentleman, that's not nice. You shouldn't gang up on people like that." Tsuna said with a tone that reflected his confidence and authority. One of the wolves stepped out. He must have been the Alpha of the group.

"Be quiet insolent Demon. It is our turf we do what we want!" He voiced. Tsuna started laughing out loud.

"Really? Then it is fine if I do what I want to yes?” Tsuna’s fae stretched into a feral grin. “It would have been better if you had just let that poor man go. Now you have to suffer a bit." Tsuna said and his eyes instantly turned orange and a flare flickered on his forehead. He had already worn his gloves.

"Attack!" the alpha shouted. Tsuna braced himself for the attack. They were no match for him really. The quivering man looked with awe and Gokudera with adoration. Tsuna was merciful. He didn't kill even a single one. He just knocked them out. They would wake up eventually.

Tsuna defeated the last of them and the flame on his forehead extinguished. He walked to the staff of the man, which was thrown aside and picked it up. He then went to the fallen man.

"This is yours right?" He smiled as he handed the staff back to him. The man was bewildered and accepted the staff. Suddenly his eyes became watery.

"Hahi! Haru was so scared!" He suddenly grabbed Tsuna's right leg and started crying in joy.

"I see…can you let go of my leg now?" Tsuna was very embarrassed. Not every day a man hugs your legs and cries. This didn't go well with Gokudera.

"Oy! Let go of tenth's leg!" she then proceeded to rip him from Tsuna's leg but he was stuck like glue. "You…." Tsuna saw her fuming and her hands were turning into claws. This was not good.

"Haru-san please calm down." Tsuna said as he patted his head. The crying man stopped and stared at him.

"Haru was wrong! Tsuna-san is amazing. I will follow Tsuna-san to the ends of the earth!" the man who must be Haru said with burning eyes.

"Ha ha…that's not necessary…" Tsuna said while scratching his back. Truthfully he would rather not have another weirdo tagging along and this man was definitely one. “But I’m sorry… who are you again?”

"I almost forgot! I'm Miura Haru a 3rd class wizard-in-training!" He said as he bowed down again in respect.

Suddenly out of nowhere Reborn arrived. Haru's eyes were visibly sparkling. He squealed in delight, not unlike a girl. "It's Reborn-san!"

"Good job Useless-Tsuna, you got yourself a powerful vassal." Reborn noted.

"What! I don't need a Vassal!"

…And nobody listened to him. Somehow Haru joined their journey to find the sword. It took a day for them to reach the city. They had to hurry. They were inside the werewolf turf and Tsuna had fought them two times. Tsuna insisted he wanted no trouble. The whole road was very tiring for Tsuna as he had to break apart the arguments between Gokudera and Haru.

"You are not good enough to be tenth's vassal!" The silver haired woman exclaimed.

"Hahi! That's not true! I'm a very powerful person!" the brown haired man retorted.

"Hah! As if! it was tenth who gloriously save you!"

"You were saved by Tsuna-sama too! And you're not good enough for him either!"

"Why you!"

"Can you two not fight please?" Tsuna said hanging his head low. He was getting tired of this.

"Of course tenth!"

"Yes Tsuna-sama!"

But somehow they start another argument and Tsuna just sighed. He shook his head. He had no idea why this happened. Reborn suddenly bashed his head with his staff.

"OW! What was that for Reborn?" Tsuna was rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"A king always controls his subjects." Reborn said sharply before walking on ahead. Tsuna was walking behind him and the other two were arguing behind Tsuna.

"I don't care anymore Reborn." Tsuna said and abruptly stopped. The two slammed on his back. Tsuna staggered but didn't move. He was looking up at something in wonder.

"What's wrong Tsuna-sama?" Haru asked as he looked up as well following his gaze.

"Whoa!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Reborn saw their reaction and smirked. "Why are you lot surprised? It's the city of the coliseum."

* * *


	3. The Nigia City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He' is perfect for Tsuna's Army

**Chapter Two: The Nigia City**

The Nigia city was called the city of the coliseum. It was a very busy city buzzing with people while everyone minding their own business. Many type of creatures walked through this place. The buildings were neat and constructed nicely. The coliseum was big. Big as in giant. The city was built surrounding the coliseum. It was a buzzing city always in high spirits. Very powerful fighters from around the word came here to compete and win the title of the Champion. Tsuna and his companions entered the city with wonder and awe. The town people seemed so busy with their own business that they didn't bother with the entry of four very attractive people.

"Hahi! Such a busy city!" Haru exclaimed as he stared at the people. They didn't even glance at him.

"This towns freaky! Tenth how long will we stay here?" Gokudera asked. She didn't like this town at all. They were ignoring the tenth like he wasn't there. They would pay.

"Oh, we just came to get some supplies." Tsuna replied. He was actually happy with this place. No one was bothering him. He was feeling no danger at all.

"We'll be staying for 2 days. Rest up." Reborn said. There was something odd about his tone. Tsuna noticed. He was going to ask when he suddenly crashed with a boy and both of them fell on the ground.

"Ow." Tsuna said and looked up to see a boy about his age. He had violet colored hair with equally violet big round eyes. His right eye was covered by a black colored eye patch. The boy looked pale and fragile. Tsuna quickly stood up and brushed himself. The boy stood up as well.

"Sorry about that…I really…" Tsuna was going to apologize more but Gokudera butt in.

"Oy! How dare you crash with the tenth! Can't you see? Of course you can't! Now apologize before I decide to pummel you!" Gokudera sneered. On her beautiful face was a nasty scowl.

"Gokudera-san!" Tsuna tried to stop her. The frail looking boy had eye contact with Reborn who narrowed his eyes in response.

"Forgive me." The boy whispered and ran toward a crowd of people and disappeared in them. Tsuna was a little taken back. The boy smelled like a shape shifter.

"A strange man! Don't worry Tsuna-sama. I've put a spell around us that makes everyone think we're elves. That way we won't be suspected." Haru said happily.

"What? I don't want to be an elf!" Gokudera protested.

"Shut up you two!" Reborn suddenly said effectively stopping them from having an argument. He then looked over to Tsuna who was deeply in thought. Reborn proceeded to bash his staff on his head.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?" Tsuna asked while rubbing his head. Reborn and his random attacks.

"Listen Useless-Tsuna, I need to leave." Reborn suddenly said.

"Huh?" Tsuna was stunned. After forcing him to come to this journey he'll just disappear? "What? Where are you going Reborn?"

"We can't discuss things here. Let's go to an Inn." Reborn said and started walking. Tsuna turned toward the two who were bickering like mad. He sighed. Why did these two fight so much? Oh right because both of them have short tempers.

The Inn wasn't all that fancy. But it was strangely warm and Homey. Tsuna felt like he was back at his home. He may be the next Demon King but he lived in the city like any other civilian. He didn't even know his father had royal blood and was the King's adviser. It all started to change when Reborn came. Tsuna sighed, how he missed his home. The owner of the Inn was Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. He was a friendly and kind Elf who was fooled by thinking they were elves because of Haru's magic. He was even friendlier because of it.

When Tsuna settled on a room, Haru seeing everything and Gokudera shouting something Reborn started his talk. Everyone listened intently.

"Listen you Idiots, I have important business to attend to and I need to get some information. I'd better see you in the Namimori city when I come back."

"Fine…" Tsuna sighed dejectedly. They have to the Namimori city and fast too... Wait, NAMIMORI? "What are you saying Reborn? Isn't that the capital of Rivanki Kingdom? Are you trying to get us killed?" He hissed.

"Shut up Useless-Tsuna. The Ember city is near the capital. You can't be a fool." Reborn said harshly.

"Don't worry Tsuna-sama! I will protect you with my life!" Haru said with determination burning in his eyes.

"Cheh! This fool can do nothing. Don't worry tenth you and I will forever be together because…." Gokudera suddenly blushed. Tsuna did not wish to know what was going through her head or why she was blushing.

"Don't slack off while I'm gone. Meanwhile go to the Coliseum and try to recruit someone for your army. There could be some useful people there." Reborn said. "I'll be back in 3 weeks."

Reborn was gone. Poof and gone. He was so weird. Reborn had the ability of light transportation. He could be anywhere he wanted to be if he pictured it. Any other magician would have died using this technique as it was highly dangerous and energy consuming. But he was Reborn, the greatest magician also an Arcobaleno. There are only Seven people who are worthy of the title. He was actually pretty cool. If only he wasn't a sadist, Tsuna thought as he sighed.

* * *

"Hahi! Tsuna-sama hurry up we have to get the front seats." Haru said as he was excited. Tsuna sighed from behind. He was holding Gokudera's hand and dragging her with him as he followed Haru to go sit down on the front row.

Tsuna looked at the happy Gokudera beside him. He didn't want her to misunderstand his intentions but she did anyway. Earlier when they were heading to the coliseum people were purposefully bumping into Gokudera who was exploding with anger. They were enjoying doing that. Tsuna didn't like that. He may not hold special feelings toward her but he was every part gentleman (Reborn had pounded the ways of gentleman in his head) and did not take kindly of people treating woman like that.

Gokudera was ready to kill them all. She had refrained from doing so because elves do not have sharp nails. She decided that enough was enough and was going to kill them all and proceeded to get her claws out when she felt Tsuna's hand on hers.

"Let's go Gokudera-san." He smiled and started pulling her along. She followed him while bushing. Tsuna then glared at the men who were irritating her with sharp eyes. He could be intimidating when he wanted to be. He was a greater Demon after all. They all shivered in fright.

Haru had taken the liberty of buying the best tickets and taking them to the spot. And that's how they were staring at some stupid brainless jocks who were bashing each other. Totally not worth it.

"Oh! He killed the org!" Haru exclaimed. He covered his eyes before the blow.

"Yes! More!" Gokudera screamed along with the crowd. Tsuna sighed. She was awfully bloodthirsty. He looked at the next participants. He still had to look for some recruits or he'll have some punishment. Somehow Reborn would know he didn't really look for any recruits. That man could read minds, Tsuna thought.

"The next challenger of the coliseum is… Takara Yamamoto!" The announcer spoke with his loud voice. Tsuna looked down at the 'man'.

Takara Yamamoto stood proudly. Tsuna was suddenly interested in this 'man'. He had short black hair that looked ruffled. He had pointy ears indicating he was indeed an elf. Tsuna wondered if he was related to Yamamoto-san of the Inn. The 'man' looked at the crowd and gave a cheerful grin. He had olive colored eyes. Tsuna wondered how he could smile at the mouth of death. He knew that this 'man' had potential. The way he presented himself, his posture showed his confidence and his skill. He looked about his age too.

Takara Yamamoto swung his sword with grace and style. He easily dealt with his opponents one by one. Haru and everyone were cheering. Tsuna was sure he found his recruit. Gokudera on the other hand didn't like him at all. She looked at her Husband (He's not your husband) who was looking interested in him. She huffed.

"He's just a Sword freak." She muttered quietly. Somehow her woman's intuition was telling her this 'man' was trouble.

The fight came to an end and Yamamoto was declared Champion…again. It seemed he was the last champion as well. When he was declared the winner Yamamoto smiled merrily but Tsuna felt it was forced. He didn't need his hyper intuition to know that. Tsuna tried to go to him but was pushed aside. When he did finally reach the place where all the participants were, he had already left.

When they came back they were tired and needed rest. Shouting and cheering needed a lot of energy too. On top of that they hadn't rested from their long walk. The three of them proceeded to sleep like dead. Tsuna would look for the 'man' tomorrow.

Tsuna suddenly woke up in the night and he wasn't very surprised to see Gokudera beside him. He sighed. Why couldn't she understand that they were not married? Much less engaged. He carefully slipped out of her grasp. They were staying at a four bed compartment. He had previously wanted another room for Gokudera but she insisted that they get a large bed. Somehow he was able to get this one but it didn't seem like Gokudera cared. Tsuna slowly lifted her body and carried her to her own bed.

"Gokudera-san should sleep on your own bed." Tsuna murmured. She didn't hear him of course. He looked over to Haru. He was sleeping in an odd position. His head was hanging down the side of the bed. Tsuna sighed and went over to him. He gently fixed his position then shook his head. They were so carefree. It was night time already. He woke up because of his hyper intuition telling him there was trouble.

Tsuna silently walked out of the inn. The busy city was silent. It seemed strange and eerie. He walked toward the fields as his intuition instructed. In the silent night Tsuna walked making noises with his shoes. When he reached the fields he was a bit surprised seeing Takara Yamamoto sitting there absentmindedly looking at the vast blue starry night.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna asked and the elf jumped in surprise. He looked over his shoulders to the approaching Tsuna.

"…nothing…" He replied wearily feeling suspicious.

Tsuna just laughed. "I'm not here to disturb you or anything. I was taking a stroll around the town. It seems too odd in the night, too silent." He said as he stood next to the 'man'. That must have helped as the man laughed too.

"Ha ha…I know what you mean." Tsuna noted his voice was a bit peachy for a man but he's an elf. They were a feminine race anyway.

After that they didn't speak but stared at the starry night. The 'man' relaxed and Tsuna enjoyed the silence. When he was sleepy he bid farewell to the 'man' and went back to the inn. He had to ask the innkeeper if he had a son.

* * *

Tsuna woke up a little later than his other companions. This was their last day of stay. They had to travel again so they needed supplies for their journey. The next town over the desert was called Rondor city but it was actually a small oasis village in the middle of the desert. They wouldn't find many things there.

"Don't worry Tsuna-sama! I'll get the necessary things!" Haru beamed with confidence. He was a third class magician-in-training after all. They count their power backwards. The highest is an Archmage and under it is fourth class.

"Cheh, you're useless. You'll just cause trouble for me and the tenth." Gokudera scowled.

"Hahi! That's not going to happen!" Haru replied fuming. Tsuna quickly butted in before they got into a heated conversation.

"I understand. Haru-kun why don't you go get the food supplies and Gokudera-san why don't you get us something that'll help us?" Tsuna suggested.

"I'll get the best things!" the two hot blooded people said in unison and went their separate ways. Tsuna just shook his head. He headed down himself to find himself a few weapons and also look around the town.

"Hello Young Sawada!" Mr. Yamamoto the innkeeper beamed when he saw Tsuna.

"Good morning Tsuyoshi-san." Tsuna greeted the man. Then he remembered something. "I'm sorry if it's sudden, do you have a son?"

"No. I have a cute daughter though. Why do you ask?" The innkeeper asked curiously.

"Nothing important. Then I'll be seeing you." Tsuna said and headed to the town.

The Nigia city was full of life once again. Tsuna smiled in the familiarity of it all. It's as if it never stopped in the night at all. He was walking around when he heard someone call him from behind. He turned around. There was no one there. Had he imagined it?

"Tsunayoshi-sama." This time he heard it clearly in his head. He walked a little ahead and looked at his sides. He had somehow reached the end of the town and was standing in front of a thatched hut. He shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to enter.

"Welcome Tsunayoshi-sama." Said a voice. Tsuna eyed the person carefully and was very shocked to see a Seer from the castle sitting in front of a table wearing a dress along with many types of beaded accessories.

"Eh! Cervello Seer? Shouldn't you be at the castle?" Tsuna asked with surprise.

"No, I'm not the ones from the castle. I'm very different. Can't you see the difference in our looks?" The Cervello woman asked. Tsuna had a visible sweat drop. 'They all look the same!' he thought.

"Now sit down Tsunayoshi-sama as I will predict your Future." The woman said and motioned for him to sit down on the chair in front of her. Tsuna obliged and stared at her eyes. Technically her eyes were covered by a black ask but you get the point.

"….. I see great things ahead of you. You have bad luck in everything…." The woman started monotonously.

'That's something I know already…' Tsuna inwardly thought.

"…..but it seems many woman will want your attention….that will cause many problems….better if you marry them all….."

'That's something I don't want.'

"….you will find the sword and then do not look back and care for your companions as you have been…" then the woman stopped and stared at Tsuna. “That's all."

"…Oh…" Tsuna was able to say. 'That was nothing important.'

"Wait Tsunayoshi-sama." The Cervello woman got something out from under the table. It was a black box. "Here keep this with you and only give them to the ones worthy of it."

Tsuna raised his eyebrow. "What's this?" he took the box in his hand and examined it. There seemed to be something inside. He opened the box and found seven rings. They each had a different colored stone and there were strange letters written in them. Tsuna examined the middle ring which was different than the others. It had six stones. In the middle there was a carving of a symbol and surrounding it was the stones with different colors. Tsuna took it out from the box and wore it on his right hand’s middle finger. It fit perfectly as if it was meant to be for him.

"Wow…" Tsuna murmured.

"Tsunayoshi-sama must treasure the rings." The Cervello woman suddenly disappeared. Tsuna was stunned as his eyes went wide. There was complete silence in the hut as there was no one else with him. "What just happened?"

Tsuna grumbled as he got out of the hut. That was strange. What did the Cervello gain from this? He then looked at the box he was carrying and then at the ring on his finger. He tried to pull it out but it won't budge.

"What the!" Tsuna tried several other times but couldn't get his finger free from the ring. After the while he gave up. "This is not the ring of Souran Damn it!"

He then noticed he was at the familiar place where he met Takara Yamamoto, who wasn't Tsuyoshi Yamamoto's son. He had no son. Tsuna was a little surprised to see him there again.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Ha ha…just to see the scenery." He replied happily. Somehow his eyes weren't laughing.

"Why are you lying?" Tsuna suddenly asked as he couldn't help himself. Yamamoto flinched.

“What are you talking about?” Yamamoto tried to play dumb. Tsuna’s eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“Why are you acting all happy when you’re not?” Yamamoto’s eyes faltered as he looked down.

"What do you know?" His voice was barely contained. He stood up and turned to face Tsuna. "What do you know about me? Nothing at all!"

"I don't… but it wouldn't hurt to tell someone what the problem is you know?"

"You don't know anything. Do you know how it feels when you get thing you worked so hard to obtain but don't feel the accomplishment that you thought you would get? Everything becomes dull!" Yamamoto frantically said. He was shaking in anger.

"I don't know how it feels. Because there was nothing I could do nor did I have any ambition. So I don't know. If you don't feel any accomplishment then that wasn't for you I guess. That's all I can say." Tsuna shrugged and headed for the inn.

"Wa..it…" came a quiet voice from behind. Tsuna turned around to see him looking down. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost my temper at you. I was frustrated."

"That's okay. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada by the way." Tsuna said and offered a smile. Yamamoto looked at his face. There were no judgmental or cynical eyes staring at him. The eyes were that belonging to a very gentle and honest person.

"Takara Yamamoto." He quietly replied.

"You know what? My teacher had told me to recruit someone strong and you're certainly strong. If you want, you can come with us in our journey. Maybe you would find the thing that would fuel your passion? If you want to join us then come to the Take-inn tomorrow morning. That's where we're staying." Tsuna smiled. “Why don’t you consider it?”

Yamamoto felt his face burn with sudden heat. The man standing in front of him had a strange charm to him. He wasn't demanding or imposing his wishes upon anyone but was the type of person who people would like to follow.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Yamamoto didn't answer and kept his face down. Tsuna approached the 'boy' as he noticed, seemed to be a bit short for a man and was a bit shorter than him. He patted the said boy's head. "Don't be too down. I'm sure you'll find something that'll keep your interest. See you later." For some reason he felt like doing that to the boy in front of him.

All the while Yamamoto stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He heard footsteps moving away from him and looked up to see the man walking away. He slowly touched the place where the man patted him. He was blushing. "I'll follow you."

When Tsuna reached the room there was already a huge fight going on. He sighed and went inside. He saw Haru with a lot of food and other necessary things and Gokudera with many weapons and water bottles. Apparently they were arguing about who brought more useful things. Tsuna had to break them up. Then he ordered them to rest for the rest of the day which they complied silently complaining.

* * *

The next morning when the three of them were ready to depart they were stopped by the innkeeper.

"Listen young man, I like you quite a bit. But if you do anything to break my daughter's heart I will personally find you and kill you painfully." He said very threateningly with a very sharp edged sword closer to Tsuna's throat.

"Eh…? I don't understand what you're talking about…." Tsuna mumbled as he was baffled by this man's sudden change in attitude.

"Hey Old man! Get your sword off the tenth or you'll be sorry!" Gokudera snarled as she revealed her sharp claws ready to attack. Haru's concealing magic broke instantly and Tsuyoshi Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"You weren't elves after all!" He still didn't move his sword from Tsuna's throat though.

"You're having some kind of misunderstanding here. I haven't done anything to your daughter. Better yet I don't even know her." Tsuna carefully moved the sword's edge away from his throat with his hands.

"Don't lie." The sword was back on his throat.

"Hahi! It's dangerous! Don't worry Tsuna-sama I'll do something!" Haru exclaimed as he used his staff to the cast a spell on the sword. It instantly changed to a snake. Tsuyoshi let it fall and Tsuna couldn't help but Hiii like old times and fall on his butt.

"Pops go easy on them." Said a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see Takara Yamamoto wearing…a dress?

"Hahi! Yamamoto-san of the coliseum?" Haru was gaping.

"Ha ha that's me!" He…no she rubbed her back. "Sorry about my pops, he gets overprotective sometimes."

"You're a girl?" Tsuna slowly uttered in disbelief.

"Ha ha I guess."

Tsuna was too dumbfounded to see the 'boy' wearing a dress that reached to her knees with shirts under it. Now that he took a good look at the person before him she looked too girly to be a boy. Gokudera noticed Tsuna staring at the new person.

"Oy you sword freak who you think you are?"

"Oh I didn't notice you there. Sorry about that. It's just that I decided to take up your offer Tsuna. Ha ha." She laughed merrily. This wasn't forced Tsuna noted.

"What did you just call the tenth? And what do you mean by offer?" Gokudera was fuming.

"Tsuna, his names too long. He asked me to come with him if I wanted to search for the thing that'll give me the thrill again… maybe I've found it already." The last part she said quietly looking at Tsuna but Gokudera heard it all right.

"As if. I'm not going to lose sword freak." She said and glared at the woman before her.

"Ha ha really?" Yamamoto just smiled and then looked serious. "I won't either."

All the while the males stared at the little drama that was unfolding before them. Tsuna slowly stood up and dusted himself. The two women were having a little glaring contest.

"Just what is happening here?" Tsuna asked.

"Hahi! It's women's battle for love. Highly dangerous!" Haru answered.

* * *

Somewhere in the city the violet haired male quietly approached a very badly shaped house. He slowly went inside, careful not be injured. He reached a certain door. There were sounds of pleasure coming from inside the room. The boy knocked once on the door and opened it.

Inside was a woman clad in green attire that revealed her attractive body who was sitting down in a chair with a man kneeling in front of her. She was kissing him soundly. The boy seemed unfazed by the display in front of him.

"Mukuro-sama." He called out. The woman stopped the smothering and let the man’s body fall. The body slipped down on the floor limp and lifeless, drained of all energy. The woman wiped her lips.

"What is it my dear Chrome?" the woman's voice was polite and alluring with a tint of danger in it.

"I've found him. The next King of Vongola Kingdom."

"Ku fu fu fu fu…."


	4. The Hahesa Desart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The desert is far too for Tsuna but not for them

**Chapter Three: The Hahesa Desert**

"How dare you talk to the tenth like you know him?" Gokudera-san was screaming like no tomorrow and Yamamoto just merrily laughed. The four of them had departed from the Nigia city and was currently in the Hahesa desert to go to the Rondor city.

"Ha ha… why? We're friends." Yamamoto replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are not his friend!"

Tsuna clutched his head. First it was Haru and Gokudera now it's Yamamoto and Gokudera. Why did this always happens to him? Reborn wasn't here either. They've been walking for hours. Tsuna was very surprised to see Yamamoto was actually a girl. He even patted her head like he was her close friend or something! He wanted to crawl in the ground. How could he do that kind of thing?

For some reason Gokudera was irked with her presence. Tsuna didn't understand why though. Yamamoto was an easy person to get along with. Nobody would ever think of her as a person who had random outbursts. Haru was awfully quiet as he was walking close with Tsuna.

"Hahi! Such dangerous people! Tsuna-sama should be careful." He whispered to Tsuna's ear.

"Why?" Tsuna whispered back, curiosity was evident in his voice.

"Jealous woman are dangerous! Especially if it's Gokudera-san!" Haru said in an all knowing way. "But I don't blame her. If I was female I would have wanted to be Tsuna-sama's wife as well!" He beamed. Tsuna decided not to think about them anymore. They were going to what they want anyway.

"Why can't my life be just normal?" He grumbled to himself.

They were going through the Hahesa desert. It was very large and many strange beings roamed though here. Tsuna was on his guard and Haru was on the lookout. He couldn't say anything to the other two as they were bickering with each other. Actually it was more like Gokudera was bickering and Yamamoto just laughing sheepishly.

The desert was hot and they've been walking for hours. Tsuna's head was being jumbled. He looked at his companions. The two girls were actually quiet and Haru seemed to be quiet too. The heat was getting to them.

"Maybe we should rest for some time?" Tsuna suggested and everyone agreed. He was frankly quite hungry as well. There was no trees or any other life forms around them and that was worrying Tsuna. Something bad was about to happen.

"Here you go tenth! We can sit down on this!" Gokudera said happily as she laid down a bed sheet over the hot sand.

"Ha ha Nice!" Yamamoto said and happily sat down. That seemed like disrespect to Gokudera.

"How dare you, sword freak sit down before the Tenth!" she snarled and got her claws out to attack her.

"It's all right Gokudera-san!" Tsuna tried to calm her and sat down on the sheet himself. He didn't care for the entire respect thing. "Gokudera-san should sit down too."

"The tenth is too kind!" Gokudera replied with watery eyes of adoration and flopped next to him. A little too close.

"Gokudera-san could you kindly sit, a little further away?" Tsuna said while trying to free his right hand which was held by her. Gokudera suddenly seemed horrified.

"Am I bothering the tenth?" Her voice was shaky. Tsuna suddenly didn't know what to say. She was looking at him expectantly.

"Ha ha you are kind of bothering Tsuna. If you cling to hand like that he can't eat. Right Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned as she spoke the words. Tsuna was startled. Did she just save him?

"Uh…Yeah."

"I'm so sorry tenth!" She quickly let go and apologized by almost banging her head on the hot surface of the desert.

"Ha ha she's such a funny person!" Yamamoto beamed.

"Yamamoto-san…" Tsuna will never know what was wrong with the woman. Haru was making food with his magic; apparently he was a wind specialist and was using that ability to cut the pieces of beef and bread that he had brought. He was also making some sort of curry. He was doing all the work while the two women had started their strange arguments again. Tsuna sighed and made his way to Haru to help.

"Haru-kun you're doing all the work. I would like to help." Tsuna said sheepishly. The man was working hard.

"Hahi! You can't Tsuna-sama! It's my job!" Haru was against him even touching the food. Tsuna just shook his head. He couldn't upset him could he? He seemed so determined to do this.

After a while Haru finished cooking and everyone started to eat. Tsuna just noticed that he was very hungry and gulped the food down. He noticed the others had similar actions as him; he couldn't help the small quirk of his lips.

"This is actually quite tasty Miura-san!" Yamamoto complimented while eating the curry. She's an elf. They don't eat meat.

"Thank you Yamamoto-san!"

Tsuna just smiled at the two people. At least these two get along well. He then looked at Gokudera who was scowling. 'Stupid fools…' she muttered under her breath. She didn't like anyone other than Tsuna.

"So, Yamamoto-san, why did you become a champion?" Tsuna asked curiously. "I mean most woman hate fighting." Suddenly Yamamoto's eyes were distant. It wasn't noticeable easily. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" Tsuna quickly added.

"Ha ha! It's nothing like that." Yamamoto smiled at him. "Well I just wanted to be like pop you know?" Tsuna noted her eyes were very warm.

"You mean Tsuyoshi-san was a champion too? Wow! That's great. I didn't even know what my father did until just a few years ago." Tsuna was thinking about his father. He was such a laid back man and so weird that it was hard for him to swallow that he was actually the King's advisor.

"Really?"

"That doesn't matter tenth. My family is messed up beyond recognition!" Gokudera said a bit too cheerfully.

'She said such a terrible thing disturbingly cheerfully!' Tsuna couldn't help but think that.

"Hahi! Haru didn't think that Gokudera-san would have that kind of past!" Haru seemed moved for a second.

"Che! I don't need your pity fool!" Gokudera snarled.

"Haru was just trying to encourage Gokudera-san!" Haru and Gokudera were about to fight when Yamamoto graciously saved the day.

"So, where are we going Tsuna?" she asked.

"Hah! You don't even know that! Tenth is looking for the sword of Aeon." Gokudera said with something akin to pride. Tsuna wasn't sure why she was so happy that she knew.

"That sword?" Yamamoto was surprised. She has heard about that legendary sword as well. "But shouldn't only Demon kings be able to get that?"

"Hahi? Tsuna-sama is the next Demon King!"

"Ha ha I knew something was special about him. That's why Gokudera calls him Tenth?"

"Of course Tenth is…" Suddenly Gokudera's cat ears popped up and started moving. She was alerted and looked around.

"What's wrong Gokudera-san?" Tsuna asked being worried. Then everyone heard the strange noise in the air. There were no movements of the wind and everything was still for a moment. Then suddenly there was a swirl of sand that was coming towards them.

"It's a sandstorm! Run everyone!" Tsuna screamed and started running.

* * *

_There was a sudden illuminating aura surrounding Tsuna, he looked around. It was the Govel Castle. The familiar place was so nostalgic._

" _Tsunayoshi-sama." Tsuna heard someone call him. He turned around and saw the familiar Seers of the castle._

" _You people…" they somehow looked apologetic. What happened?_

" _Tsunayoshi-sama it was our mistake. You are not actually supposed to be the King. It was prince Xanxus who will be the king." One of the Seers said with regret._

" _Really?" There was hope in it and also with a bit of suspicion. If this was true then even reborn couldn't force him to be the king. But there could be something fishy too!_

" _Of course, Trash." Tsuna nearly jumped when he heard that voice. He turned around to see Prince Xanxus and his advisor, Tsuna was not sure what he was, Superbi Squalo._

" _VOIII! YOU BRAT! GOOD THING YOU ARE NOT THE KING!" he spoke or shouted Tsuna never understood._

" _Shut up trash." Xanxus lowly growled. Tsuna was too distracted by happy thoughts to notice. Suddenly from nowhere Reborn showed up. Tsuna turned toward him._

" _Hah you see Reborn you were wrong!" Tsuna said albeit happily. But all his happiness was thrown away when a hard smack on the head was delivered by Reborn's magician's staff._

" _Stupid Tsuna stop daydreaming about useless things and wake up already!"_

Tsuna opened his eyes to again close them immediately afterwards. He suddenly felt the blazing sun caressing his cheeks. He was laying down on some kind of mattress as he touched it with his fingertips.

"Are you EXTREMELY all right?" a feminine voice called out to him. He was very grateful for her concern but her voice was loud. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes once again and lift head for a better view. It seemed the person looked down to see if he was alright. It was no surprise when their heads banged together. Tsuna's head fell on the ground while the other person moved away to mend to her head.

"Ow…" Tsuna rubbed his head. Apparently because of this, he was able to focus better. He quickly sat up and noticed his surroundings. He was laid on a fine mattress and was unfortunately still, in the desert. In front of him was a woman with white hair. He couldn't see her face clearly.

"That was an Extreme headbutt!" she said and looked at Tsuna with sudden admiration in her ever so grey eyes. Her hands were wrapped with bandages and Tsuna couldn't help but wonder why. "Join the extreme fighting guild!" she said suddenly being pumped up. Tsuna was at a loss for words. Who was she and why was she suddenly proposing him to join a guild?

"Sister!" suddenly another voice was heard and Tsuna tuned toward the direction. There in front of him stood a man. He had auburn colored hair with light brown colored eyes. He was handsome and looked very kind. Tsuna was gaping. They looked nothing alike.

"I'm sorry about my Sister. She tends to get carried away when she meets a capable fighter." He said. Strangely he had a clam aura about him, contrary to his sister. If, she was his sister. "Are you all right?" he asked being genuinely concerned.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked groggily. His head was pounding.

The man smiled kindly and then answered his question. "You found you almost buried in the sand and got you here… you seemed out of it. Are you feeling better?"

"You found me…alone?" Tsuna repeated the words slowly. Then it sinked in his head. "Oh no!" Tsuna tried to stand up abruptly. His mind was clouded with sudden worry. Where were his companions? They were hit by the sandstorm hard and somehow had been separated. The storm didn't seem natural. His heart clenched as unwelcoming and bad circumstances were floating inside his mind. But he stood up suddenly his body wobbled and almost fell. The woman quickly grabbed him with surprising strength.

"You should extremely rest!" she said and forcefully made him sit down. Tsuna sighed and complied. It wasn't as if he could just run in this condition while his head was so foggy.

"How…long was I out?" Tsuna said quietly as he looked at the two siblings.

"For about an hour or so." Replied the man. Then suddenly he noticed he still hadn't introduced himself to the man sitting in front of him. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kyohei Sasagawa."

"I'm Ryoko Sasagawa and I like to battle to the Extreme!" she said as she pumped her fists in the air. Extreme must be her favorite word Tsuna mused.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Then can I call you Tsuna-kun?" Kyohei asked sweetly. For a second Tsuna thought he was talking to a refined lady than that with a young man.

"I don't mind." Tsuna replied.

"Sawada let's have an extreme match!" Ryoko said as she stood up with enthusiasm. Tsuna gave her a tired look. He had no time to dwell in fighting. He had to find his companions.

"Sister you can't! Tsuna-kun needs to sleep!" Kyohei reasoned with his sister. Tsuna shook his head. There was no time for him to rest either. He stood up successfully startling the two Sasagawa siblings.

"Thank you for helping me but I have to find my friends." Tsuna said and stood up. Only when his friends were in danger was when one can see how majestic he was. Usually he's useless.

"Wait! We'll help you!" Kyohei said as he stood up. Tsuna was a bit surprised. He had troubled them enough.

"Let's go find them together to the extreme!" Ryoko said with enthusiasm and Tsuna just couldn't keep them from coming with him.

They were searching for three people. Along the way Tsuna heard a lot about the two Pyro siblings. It was no wonder they weren't feeling bad at all even in the scorching sun. They were going to the Rondor city as well. It seemed their objective was to get some fresh supply of grindger leaves that specifically grew in that area. Tsuna remembered courtesy of Reborn, them being used as special ingredients in cooking celebratory meals. They were very expensive. Tsuna noticed the two siblings. They were different from each other yet very similar. But in what way he couldn't understand.

After searching for quite some time Tsuna found Haru who was walking aimlessly in the verge of crying by using his superior smell, along with the Pyro siblings help. When he saw Tsuna he groveled at his feet as he was useless to stop the storm and couldn't find the two women in the group. Tsuna quickly dismissed his declaration of being useless and searched for the other two. Haru and Kyohei became very close friends as they shared the similar interest in food. Ryoko seemed to be pleased and became energetic even more as she started running ahead of them.

Finally the group found the two women. They had been together when they got separated. They were fighting like usual. When Gokudera noticed Tsuna without another thought she lunged at him in a death hug. It took much effort on Tsuna's part to make her let go. Yamamoto merrily laughed and also hugged Tsuna causing another fight between the Two.

Just like before there was the still wind and sudden Silence. The group of people huddled together.

"Tenth! It seems like there'll be another sandstorm!" Gokudera said.

Tsuna at first didn't reply just stared at the distant area. "These don’t seem normal." He replied and looked at his companions.

"I extremely don't get it!" Ryoko suddenly said. Gokudera had a visible vain twitching.

"You stupid Turf-top don't you have a half a brain in that skull?"

"What? Don't say that to me Octopus head!" Ryoko retorted. She was hotheaded too it seemed.

"You!" Gokudera quickly got her claws out.

"Now now, clam down!"

"You stay out of this sword freak!"

"Hahi!"

"Ohhh…Sister!"

"Everyone be on your guard!" Tsuna's voice changed suddenly and everyone turned to see him. His eyes were amber and there was a bright flame burning on his forehead.

"Right…!" Yamamoto was the one who quickly recovered and unsheathed her sword. Everyone was ready for battle.

In a distance they saw the sandstorm coming. Before they tried to run away from it, that wasn't the best action to take. This time they focused on the bottom of it. There were some beings that were running at the edge.

"Sand dwellers!" Kyohei suddenly exclaimed. They were creatures who had black skin with strange tentacle like hair. They also had two pairs of limbs and liked to cause trouble for everyone. They were not friendly.

"Cheh!" Gokudera snarled as she quickly reverted to her true form. Everyone was ready. When the Sand Dwellers were close enough they all attacked.

"Extreme!" Ryoko said as she punched away the creatures. They couldn't talk and made strange screeching noises. There were many of them.

"Wind Magic: Wind blade!" Haru casted spells. Kyohei used fire breaths and Yamamoto was using her sword. Tsuna used his flames. It was like a group clash. It was rather difficult; it was their territory after all. But Tsuna's group was winning. The last one fell down and the group reunited.

"That was an extreme fight!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"Shut up Turf top! You are an annoyance!" Gokudera grumbled.

"What did you say Octopus head?" Ryoko exclaimed.

"Now now!" Yamamoto stood between the two. Tsuna smiled a bit. Then he noticed one sand dweller crawling towards Ryoko and the three women were too busy bickering with each other. Tsuna swiftly moved there and knocked it out.

"Eh!" Everyone turned toward them. Ryoko noticed the sand dweller on the ground. "I extremely didn't notice that!"

"Are you all right?" Tsuna asked her. Ryoko was a bit startled. She looked at Tsuna and suddenly her face was becoming red. "I'm extremely all right!" She replied trying to keep the red down. Kyohei noticed and smiled.

"Good." Tsuna's flame extinguished and he reverted back to his normal. "I think we should head towards the Rondor city quickly. We don't want to be attacked again do we?" Tsuna rubbed his head.

"That's right! Let's go!" Haru exclaimed.

"Since we're going to the same direction, would you mind if we come along?" Kyohei asked Tsuna sincerely. Tsuna looked at him for a second before replying.

"Sure."

"You can't be serious tenth!" Gokudera didn't want to be near that imbecile.

"Ha ha the more the merrier!" Yamamoto didn't care really.

"Shut up!"

Tsuna just sighed.

They were walking towards the Rondor city at a faster pace. More sand dwellers could cause trouble. It was nightfall. The group was tired and decided to rest for the night. They found a small oasis with a small pond and unpacked there. Even in the midst of battle Haru was able to keep the food safe. Haru and Kyohei cooked while the women were bickering. Gokudera couldn't stand anyone it seemed. But even she couldn't pick a fight with Kyohei. Everyone had their dinner and decided to call it a night.

Tsuna couldn't sleep. He looked over at his companions. They had a peaceful expression on their faces. Then he looked over at Ryoko and Kyohei.

"New people…" Tsuna got up and walked towards the pond. There was an eerie feel in the air which was uncomfortable.

"Something isn't right…." Tsuna gulped. Suddenly there was a splashing noise at the other side of the pond. "Who's there?" Tsuna said. He was a bit scared. But still this could trouble his friends. With new found courage he ran to the other side of the pond.

"W-who's… ther…e?" he's voice was shuttering and it was bare audible. He was very scared of ghosts. Actually there was rarely anything that he wasn't scared of! There was a shifting noise and Tsuna noticed the outline of a person. The cloud covering the moon moved away and the moonlight fell on them. In front of him was a woman.

The woman was wearing green extremely revealing clothes and Tsuna was having a hard time keeping his blush down. She also had mismatched eyes, one red the other being violet. Her hair was violet colored and shaped…like a pineapple? All in all she was very attractive. Tsuna felt like he saw that combination somewhere else before too.

"Umn…where am I?" her voice was soft and alluring. She was staggering. Suddenly she lost her footing, almost fell on the ground. Almost because Tsuna quickly caught her in his arms on time.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked with genuine concern in his voice. 'Where did she come from? Why is she so weak?' Tsuna thought. Unknown to him the woman gave an eerie smile. Then she quickly pushed him on the ground with surprising strength.

Tsuna fell and was very shocked to see the woman pushing him down with an evil smirk. His hyper intuition was telling him that this was bad.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a shaky voice. There was an alluring scent from the woman. But before he could say anything more, soft lips were pressed against his. Suddenly he felt his energy being drained.

"Mfft!" Tsuna grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. He then quickly crawled away from the woman as far as he could. "What is wrong with you?"

"Kufufu…You actually taste nice Vongola!" She said and licked her lips. Tsuna's eyes went wide.

"You… you are a Succubus!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that


End file.
